1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a discharge display device, and more particularly to a discharge display device employing a novel spacer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, discharge display device in which the response time interval is short and a discharge between a pair of the cathode and anode is rapidly transferred to another pair of the cathode and anode of the discharge display device are not known.
Accordingly, the prior art discharge display device can not be used in place of a Braun tube.